Things That Should Never Be Said
by Quiet.crash
Summary: Denmark makes Norway angry and he says something really nasty caught in the moment of strong emotions. How will the Dane react? Pairing: DenNor. Rating for nothing nasty. Oneshot.


'You can go and _**die**_ for all I care.'

Denmark's eyes widened and he staggered backwards hearing Norway spat those words angrily.

This whole mess started just like an ordinary quarrel that mostly was harmless each time. Norway would insult him for drinking or being overly affectionate or optimistic or for doing something stupid and Denmark would hide most of his hurt and let Norway vent and go away to cool down. That's how it always went. Their weekly routine. This time though something changed. Denmark wasn't sure what exactly but his partner was much more sensitive to any of his antics and it took first little mistake at the Dane's part to make him burst.

They started off as usual. But then one Danish comment about the Norwegian's temper inserted in a wrong place of the other's tirade and somehow Norway managed to hurt the Danish warrior more than he ever had been; from words or from blades.

_'You can go and __**die**__ for all I care.'_

Denmark felt his head spin a little as his heart stopped for a fleeting second.

Norway hated him. He hated him enough not to care if his Danish partner was even alive.

'Oh...' Denmark breathed while the other stormed past him, leaving the house and the Dane frozen in the middle of it's spacious living room.

'Oh...'

This was not a joke. As blank as Norway's face usually was, it clearly showed his seriousness and pure rage while he uttered those words. Denmark was sure he was absolutely honest when he said them.

They never joked about death. Being vicious warriors they had been they were in life-threatening situations too many times to count. But the only reminders were faded scars, because no matter what they always had each other's back, be it a middle of lover's fight or romantic evening.

It seems Norway stopped loving him at some point. But what made him sick of their long relationship that much?

Suddenly it dawned on him - himself. It was himself that made the Norwegian sick of him, of _them_.

Norway hated him.

_'You can go and __**die**__ for all I care.'_

Denmark blindly found his way to his bathroom feeling sick himself - for ruining everything. For he knew, from countless Norwegian remarks, that he is far from ideal, not easy to live with and generally undesirable.

He was thankful that Norway was able to stand him as long a he had.

And suddenly.

This.

Denmark was not ready for this. Absolutely. He was not ready to have his love end their relationship.

And most importantly - not with such words.

What they told Denmark was that Norway was fed up with the useless shit he had always been and it'd not bother him one bit if his _former_ partner even was there or not.

Preferably not.

He didn't throw up. But Denmark was not able to sleep at all. His mind tortured him with that one phrase and Norway's look while saying it, which then broke the strong dam Denmark had set up to close every quarrel away and smile brightly.

Every damned insult, glare or other behavior that Norway presented at his antics (even if some of them well deserved) and had his heart ache flooded his conscious mind finally forcing the strong Dane to break down.

That night he cried.

He cried his heart out, alone in the darkness of his bedroom.

It was the first night that he felt bad with being himself. The first time he didn't accept himself and was convinced that something within him is wrong.

**/txtbreak/**

The next day Denmark was dragged out of the bed by the sound of someone knocking on his front door. He didn't want to go and open but at the same time if he ignored the person it would only serve for a confirmation of his flaws. So he quickly made himself presentable and went to open the door. Behind them stood Norway.

Norway came to apologize. And just as yesterday Denmark could see that his words were sincere when he sweared he had not meant what he'd said. Denmark laughed and hugged him acting like his old self. He told the Norwegian he already forgave him.

Forgave, yes. But never forgot.

From that day on he built up his dam again and tucked every memory behind it securely. The majority of the time he was able to be his usual cheery self. But the nagging feeling in his heart stayed always.

The feeling of insecurity.

Norway said he could go and die and he wouldn't care. But then he came back and renewed his promises from years before – that he didn't mean it, he would care and he loves him. Though the last part came reluctantly. And just as Denmark was always content with that bit of reluctance, this time he caught it and the thought in the back of his mind didn't want to leave him alone.

That Norway may not be one hundred percent honest whilst saying them.

And it stayed that way. No matter the amount of time that passed there was always that tiny voice in the back of his head that made him question every step he took, analyze every word after he uttered it. He still was himself: was happy and liked to drink with friends and cuddle with Norway. But never before had he worried if what he had said two days backwards was appropriate or not. If the action taken up on the last World Meeting compromised him or not?

And mostly, he answered himself that yes, that phrase indeed was inappropriate and with that action he indeed had compromised himself because he knew that he was imperfect, so very imperfect.

That Norway was right,

And even if he did manage to behave nicely to gain Norway's smile or his partner just felt the need to be romantic, which admittedly happened not that scarcely, his relief lasted until he saw the scowl of disapproval at coming home drunk yet again and it came back flooding.

_You stupid Dane you know Norway hates it when you drink too much. It's not even healthy though as a nation that's not the case. You'll wake up with a massive hangover and it's going to be him who takes care of you because he's too good for you. _

_Do you even know how much trouble do you cause everyone, especially Norway? Stop this or one day he might really stop caring enough to put up with your crap._

And then he shocked Norway apologizing like he never had before for such a trifle thing: sincerely and with easily detectable note of fear. Questioned, he shook his head and put a smile on but he was wondering if this was the time that he had finally crossed the line and Norway was now going to leave him?

After some time Norway got fed up with his strange behavior and confronted him sternly. Denmark, cornered, reluctantly spilled everything, shocking the smaller nation. Norway couldn't believe that a stupid thing he had spat in anger could cause such an impact. He was easily irritable and Denmark got scolded millions of times but never before had he taken what he'd said so badly. Never had an insult such an impact on the happy man. Then again Norway had to admit, what he had said was just uncalled for, he shouldn't have done it, even in anger. Death was a serious topic among them and they only discussed how to avoid it together.

That one not-thought-over sentence changed the Dane from being carefree to constantly regretting something trivial, worrying, constantly beating himself up, if left alone to his own company.

Of course he tried to fix it. Norway got much more gentle, guilt eating him alive. And seemingly, everything was just fine, just as always. But the insecurity never really faded. He could find Denmark distressed over a meeting from last week even five years later. He then did his best to distract him and make sure he knows he's loved and it's not important what others think because Norway loves him and will never leave him. It worked.

Until the next time.

Who would think that one sentence uttered in anger could cause such an amount of damage...?

One probably never would until he actually experienced it. But that's the problem - we don't think in anger and then it might be too late even if we apologize and swear.

Because some things just shouldn't be said. Ever.

**/txtbreak/**

**Thank you for reading, leave a review, as usual...**

**This was triggered by a great story by J. : "Dreams of Fact or Fiction?", because I have been told so and it's rather unforgettable...so yeah. I hope you liked it though I don't, I think this is a failure but whatever. If you have any tips, please inform me what can I do to improove.  
**

**_Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz._  
**


End file.
